pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jupiter (anime)
Jupiter is a character appearing in the Diamond and Pearl series, who was a commander of Team Galactic. Appearance Personality Biography Following after her fellow Commander, Saturn, has succeeded in several of the early missions for Team Galactic's Red Chain Project, Jupiter is assigned with Mars to help Saturn in retrieving the Lustrous Orb from Sinnoh Pokémon League Champion Cynthia's grandmother, Prof. Carolina, from her lab in Celestic Town. After their leader, Cyrus, intimidates Team Rocket after they threaten to destroy the Lustrous Orb, Jupiter ambushes them and takes the Lustrous Orb back, allowing her and the other Commanders to retreat back to their headquarters with both the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs in their possession. Later, when Team Rocket and Ash and his friends are snooping around the Fuego Ironworks, Jupiter confronts Ash and his friends, questioning them as to why the Lake Trio chose them instead of her and her fellow Galactic Commanders to bond and befriend with, before the resulting battle that follows allows her to escape, but not without leaving behind a booby trap from Charon to wipe out the International Police's databanks to prevent them from interfering in the Red Chain Project. With the Red Chain Project safe from the International Police thanks to Charon's booby trap, Jupiter monitors one of the three lakes in Sinnoh that are home to the Lake Trio until Hunter J manages to capture Azelf at Lake Valor under Saturn's supervision. When Mesprit and Uxie come to Azelf's aid, Jupiter and Mars join Saturn in fighting them to allow J to capture them, but J, along with her henchmen and Pokémon, meet their end at the hands of Mesprit and Uxie's Future Sight, to Jupiter and her fellow Commanders' shock and disbelief. Despite J being killed, they manage to escape back to headquarters with the Lake Trio, only to be surprised when Ash and his friends are transported there by the Lake Trio to rescue them. After Cyrus leaves to deal with other matters, it does not take long for Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn to overpower and capture Ash, Dawn, and Brock, taking them to Mount Coronet as hostages, along with Looker and Team Rocket when they are discovered. However, while Cyrus takes Saturn, Charon, and Mars with him into Spear Pillar, Jupiter is left behind to guard the hostages, which proves unsuccessful when her Skuntank is ambushed and knocked out by Cynthia's Garchomp, which then restrains Jupiter to ensure no more interference from her, allowing the Sinnoh Champion to free the hostages. However, as Cyrus and the others begin the plan to capture Dialga and Palkia to create a new universe for Team Galactic, Jupiter watches as the weather changes for the worst due to what is happening in Spear Pillar, declaring the end of the old world and the start of the new one to Cynthia, Ash, and the others. However, Cynthia, Ash, and the others are able to stop Cyrus' plan, free Dialga and Palkia, and Cyrus is lost when he enters the new world created by Dialga and Palkia before the portal to it closes for good. Jupiter is arrested by Looker with Mars and Saturn, and taken away to face punishment for all of Team Galactic's crimes. Pokémon On hand Voice actresses Spanish: Cecelia Gomez See also *Jupiter (Adventures) *Jupiter (DPA) *Jupiter (Generations) Category:Team Galactic Category:Arrested Category:Antagonists